Better Off Staying Asleep
by Janey Lukas
Summary: Changed my mind on how I wanted to do embarrassing moment, here it is. Thank you for all the reviews giving help in the matter. Rogan. Bad summary, please read and review. Chapter ten up.
1. Beacon of Despair

_Summary: Rory is left alone when Logan goes back to London after a short visit. _

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Italics are Rory's thoughts and dreams.

* * *

There Logan sat on the end of the bed taking off his shoes. He stared back at the figure who was desperately trying not to look at him. He took off his socks slower trying to make the act, if it was possible, almost sensual. She laughed at him.

"_Are you trying to turn me on?"_

"_Why yes, Ms. Gilmore I was. Is it working?"_

_She shrugged, "Maybe?"_

_Logan leaped on to her, papers flying everywhere; his one remaining sock was flung across the room. Rory laughed again, as she stared up into Logan's face. He bent his head down to reach her lips, the two embraced in a passionate kiss. Rory was glad that he was back from London even if it as only for the three day weekend. Logan's hands were slowly making their way up Rory's abdomen; they stopped just about where her ribcage was. Rory burst out laughing as Logan began to tickle her; she wriggled and squirmed under his weight. As Logan's fingers tickled their way up and down her body Rory felt as though she was taken over by little waves of heat._ Rory opened her eyes; he wasn't there, she knew that. Still, Rory made her way to the end of the bed hoping that she would look and see his shoes there; they weren't, rather only more of her mountainous piles of paper. She walked into the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee. She surveyed the large apartment; it was cold and lonely, which only reminded her even more how much she missed Logan. Rory busied herself with her morning routine: coffee; breakfast; coffee; shower; coffee; get dressed; put coffee in thermos; leave for work. As she walked down the hallway she began making a mental list of all the things that she had to get at the grocery store after work.

* * *

"Rory! Markus called in sick today; can you cover his story about the old lady and the duck? She won't change her interview." 

"Yeah, what time is it at?"

"1:30 at the senior center in Hartford."

"I'll do it. Greg"

"Oh my god, you are a life saver. Oh and here," he handed a stale loaf of bread; "for the duck; he pecks legs."

* * *

Rory walked into the apartment limping; _'Why did I forget the bread? And that old lady smelled even worse than the duck. Ogh.'_ She felt like she had been rolling around in the mud with pigs all day. After her second shower Rory walked in to the kitchen to get something to eat. _'Crap!'_ She had forgotten to go to the grocery store. As, she stood there in front of the fridge, she contemplated her options: old Chinese food; old pizza; a half eaten hoagie; an apple. Rory smelled the hoagie and in disgust settled on the apple. Rory walked to the bedroom; taking her time, stopping to look at all the pictures that she had placed around the apartment of her and Logan. She flopped down on to the bed in exhaust. Finishing the apple she tossed it in to the trash and climbed into bed. 

_Rory awoke to the sound of Logan's voice._

"_Wake up my cherub. I have a surprise for you." She slowly opened her eyes to see Logan's face, instantly brought a smile to her face._

"_What, what's my surprise?"_

"_This," Logan held up a frame picture of a 3D sonogram for Rory to see. "What do you think should we hang little Logan or Rory jr. in the bedroom or in the living room?"_

"_The living room so everyone can see it." Logan began to walk out of the room. "No, let me see it." Logan turned around and put the picture in Rory's outstretched hands. This was her baby, his baby, their baby. Logan had seated himself on the bed next to her and Rory felt Logan's hand caressing her stomach; she looked down to see her very swollen belly._ Rory awoke with a start, her heart racing, her breath hard. Quickly, Rory gazed down at her stomach. _'No bump, no baby.'_ Rory felt a wave of relief flow over her. She couldn't have a baby now; she wasn't ready for that; they weren't ready for that. Rory sat back in bed calming herself down. _'It was just a dream all just a dream, that's it a dream.'_ Then as if it was all flooding back to her, she dashed to the calendar laying on the desk, all she could think of was the apple, she had eaten an apple. She flipped the pages of the calendar. The little red dot that she had put on it, stared back at her like a beacon of despair. She counted the days down. '1…2…3……12...13, Logan came home on the 13th he left on the 15th' she gawked at the little red dot. They had had sex, she was on the pill and he had used a condom, but still there was a chance, granted very slim, but still chance. She ran the facts as few as they were over in her head: an apple, Logan's very enthusiastic welcome home, the fact that he had come on the 13th and left on the 15th. Rory counted down the remaining days. Yesterday, she should have gotten her period yesterday. Silently she cursed Logan's libido. Could she really do this; more importantly could Logan do this?

* * *

Author's Note: This story came to me last night when I was trying to avoid my AP Bio homework. So I decided to write it down before I lost it. Already have plot for second chapter; please read and review. 


	2. I think I'm Pregnant!

* * *

'_A baby;_' the word swirled in Rory's brain for the next few hours. Should she tell someone? Logan; she should tell Logan, but what if she got him all excited over nothing? Would he be excited? Her mom, no she would tell Rory she was just repeating her mistake, and that Logan would never pony-up to his dad duties. Lane, Lane would be supportive; Rory thought, if she told Lane then it would some how get back to her mom even if Lane didn't say anything. Rory sat there in the cold apartment, the middle of summer and yet she was freezing, all she needed was someone to talk to. Just someone to listen, didn't matter who they were she need someone to vent on about everything, anything, especially about her maybe baby. Paris.

Rory walked up the last few steps up to Paris and Doyle's apartment. As she approached the door, she heard the familiar banging of furniture that meant that Paris and Doyle were sparring. But with one noise Rory turned on her heal and headed back down the stair case. She didn't know that Doyle was a screamer. Rory sat on the bench in the park for a little while; vent, vent that's what she needed to do but to who. Rory stood there, contemplating what was behind that door. How many girls would they have, how drunk would they be, would they even be there? She didn't care she was desperate, they were her last resort. Rory knocked on the door she heard the, rather uninebriated, voices of Colin and Finn. It was Finn who opened the door.

"Oh. Colin, its better than pizza; it's Rory." Finn stepped aside to let Rory pass. "What brings you to Colin's humble abode, love?"

"I got a little lonely. And I thought: who is the best company that I know? Why it's Colin and Finn."

Finn smiled; then a frown came over his face. "I don't think that we're going to be very good company tonight, love. For you see, we have to stay at least reasonably sober."

"Why?"

It was Colin who directed Rory's attention to the person on the sofa that she had not yet noticed. Rory didn't feel so bad about ignoring the person, for they seemed rather intent on reading something that Rory could not see.

"Naddie? Naddie? NADDIE?" Colin called to the girl sitting on the couch. She didn't turn around. "NADINE!" The girl swung her head around to face Colin.

"What? I'm reading." She said with a great deal of fury.

"Meet Rory." Colin gestured towards Rory. Naddie turned to face Rory properly. She smiled, and took out her earphones.

"Hi, Rory. Come in, please. Have a seat. Please I need to have some other contact than Finn and Colin."

Rory walked over to a lounge chair and sat down. Finn and Colin continued conversations with her from the pool table in the corner. Naddie would add her part, very sporadically; but when she did her points, when the topic warranted it, were quite insightful. After a certain point Finn walked over to the bar, without looking up Naddie began to yell at Finn.

"You've already passed your four drink limit tonight, Finn. Don't think I don't know about the one you sneaked while I was in the bathroom."

"I'm making this one for Rory." Finn said as he emptied the bottle of gin into the glass on the counter. "Rory, love here you are." Rory shock her head. "Well need for perfectly good gin to go to waste. Bottoms up." Finn began to tip the glass backwards; when, what seemed out of no where; Naddie came and took the drink right out of his hand walking to the kitchen. Finn hurriedly followed her, protesting all the way. But when Naddie reached, she put the glass to her lips and took a very small sip.

"Yuck! What a vile substance." And with that she poured the remaining contents down the drain. Rory laughed as she saw Finn's reaction.

"How dare you! Who gave you the right to tell us how much we can or can't drink tonight, hmm?"

"ME! That's who. Because I don't want to have to deal with you boys drunk out of your gourd screaming, out on the terrace; 'I'm king of the world!'" she paused " NAKED!"

"What's wrong with being naked? The male body is a wonder to behold."

"No, the female body is art; the male body is just hairy and awkward. It's purely utilitarian. You would have that dick if a fish, way back in our evolutionary lines; hadn't decided to walk on land." Finn stood standing there fuming; he couldn't think of a comeback to that. A look of triumph came across Naddie's face; content with herself. "I'm going to bed." She announced, walking over to Colin, he bent down slightly and she kissed him on the cheek. When the girl had left there was an uncomfortable silence.

"She seems nice. How old is she?"

"Eighteen." Rory was surprised; usually Colin didn't go for girls that young, but maybe he really liked this one.

"Well, at least you're not breaking any laws, by sleeping with her." Colin who had just taken a drink from his glass sipped it out, with vigor. Finn was doubled over in laughter.

"She thinks your boning your sister." He continued to laugh. Rory apologized; and Colin's eyes returned to his head. When the moment subsided, Colin and Finn began to watch a movie Rory who was about to leave became enthralled and was content to stay and watch.

* * *

"_Do you like it?" Rory spun around for Logan; allowing the skirt to twirl around her._

"_Yeah, I do." Logan sat on the bed. "But you know what? I think that it would look a lot better draped over the chair." Logan walked towards Rory placing his arm around her waist. Encircling her with his arms, Rory felt his hands slowly try to find the zipper. He found it, allowing it to fall in a heap on the ground; Logan picked Rory up and carried her over to the bed she laid back allowing him to crawl on top of her; with her arms she pushed herself backwards, toward the headboard, all the wall not braking the eye contacted that she and Logan held. She stopped, looking up into Logan's eye's she saw his hunger. "You know I love you right?" Yeah, she knew; and without saying a word she told Logan just how much she loved him. _

Rory awoke to a warm sensation on her face; she opened her eyes, the sun blinding her.

"Morning, love." Rory's mind screamed, what was she doing waking up at Colin and Finn's apartment? She didn't drink anything last night; so she knew she didn't sleep with anyone of them; or did she, she couldn't remember. Rory opened her eyes once again when she was sure that the sun wasn't going to blind her. She looked around; she was sleeping on the couch with a blanket torn over her; she hadn't done anything. She could see Finn and Colin in the kitchen, Finn was holding out a cup of coffee; _'Bless him.'_

"We didn't want to wake you, but we were just about ready to leave, so…" Colin was standing by the open door. Rory walked over to Finn and took the coffee.

"Don't worry, I'll lock up when I leave." She wasn't paying attention to them as they left, Colin had said something but she hadn't caught it. The door shut behind them.

"So, it's just me and you now?" Rory had forgotten about Nadine who was sitting at the kitchen island eating pancakes. "Do you want some?" She pointed down to her pancakes. Rory nodded she was famished. Naddie got up and began to fix Rory some pancakes; Rory sat down at one of the other stools.

"So where are you going to go to college?" Naddie turned around and gave Rory a look that said 'just guess.' "Yale, huh?" Naddie nodded and turned back to the pancakes. "I like your pjs." Naddie's pjs were green, with a cartoon pigs all over; they were very childlike, but Rory knew that her mother probably would have bought a pair if she saw them.

"Thanks. Most of the things I own have pigs on them."

"Really, why?"

"My nickname is 'Piglet'. So everyone buys me stuff with pigs on it."

" How did you get a nickname like Piglet; were you obsessed with Pooh Bear, did you wear a lot of pink, or was it because you wanted a pig when you were little?" The girl shock her head.

"No, I was told I laughed like a little pig."

"That a mean thing to say to a little girl."

"You can thank your boyfriend; he was the one who came up with it." She knew Logan and she knew who Rory was. Rory felt her current predicament welling up in side of her; the girl watched her, quite intently. Rory felt as though the girl was reading her, she wanted to yell: _'STOP IT!'_ But even to her own surprise she instead screamed:

"I THINK I'M PREGNANT!"

* * *

Author's note: I changed the title because I didn't like it; I think you can see why I changed it, if I were her I would rather sleep, then not. Please read and review. 


	3. Blissful Ignorance

_**Summary:**_ Rory takes the test.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing, except Naddie.

* * *

Rory felt as though the girl was reading her, she wanted to yell: _'STOP IT!'_ But even to her own surprise she instead screamed:

"I THINK I'M PREGNANT!"

The girl coughed, choking on her pancake. "What?" Rory had no clue what she had just done. She had told this girl, this child; that she was pregnant. "You're pregnant?" Naddie paused, "Should I be happy?"

"Yeah…yeah I guess so." The girl got off her chair, cleared her throat, took Rory's hands in hers and proceeded to jump up and down, screaming at the top of her lungs; she stopped abruptly, then cleared her throat again and sat back down. Rory laughed; the girl joined in Rory's laughing; Rory could tell why Logan called her 'Piglet;' she didn't altogether snort, but Rory heard pig-like qualities in her laugh.

"Have you told Logan?" Rory stopped laughing, she hadn't told Logan. Rory saw he girl's face change. She was dreading Naddie's next question: _'Is it his? Or; are you keeping it?'_ Rory was already formulating her answers, but the girl caught her off guard. "Are you sure that you're pregnant? I mean you said that you thought you were pregnant. That could mean that you're not. I think you should know for sure before you tell him." Rory knew the girl was right. But she didn't want to know. Blissful ignorance. That's what she wanted to remain: blissfully ignorant. Rory felt very uncomfortable as she sat there with Naddie.

"Well, I should get on home. I have work." Naddie nodded, Rory had a feeling that Naddie knew she had made Rory uncomfortable. Rory closed the door behind her, leaning up against it before she walked down the hall to the elevator. Naddie was right, why was she all excited about a baby that she wasn't even sure was coming.

* * *

Rory stared at the bathroom sink not daring to go near it. She couldn't, she didn't want to know. She had to. She didn't want to; she could just wait to see what happens next. But in the back of her mind, Rory knew that she couldn't just wait for two more periods not to come. Rory picked up her phone, she walked out of the bathroom; as she put the phone up to her ear, she heard the speed dial make the corresponding note to each number dialed. The ringing began, she could turn back now, but she held on for one more ring; he picked up. 

"Yeah, Logan here."

"I'm late." Rory just came out and said it. No hiding it.

"Rory?"

"Yes, Rory. Who else do you know who would call and tell you that they are late."

"Well, all I can say is tell them that you hit bad traffic." Rory was confused.

"No, Logan. I'm _late_."

"Late?... Oh my god; you're late. um… uhhh… well, uhhh… that's new."

"I don't know for sure, but I thought that I'd tell you; you know just in case."

"Well, I think it might be pretty nice to know, don't you?"

"I'm taking the test right now." Rory paused she could hear Logan's hurried breath on the other line.

"Well, what does it say?"

"I don't know. I don't want to read it."

"WELL, I CAN'T DO IT FOR YOU!" Logan screamed into the phone. Rory could hear the terror in his voice. He wasn't ready. "Sorry. It's just kind of stressful. Could you have Paris or someone else read it?"

"I guess? I'll call you back when I know. Love you."

"I love you too." She pressed the end button on the phone. Rory, not knowing who else to call, called the one person that she knew would be okay with what Rory was going through.

The doorbell rang and Rory opened the door. There standing on the other side was Naddie; she looked up at Rory.

"I hope you know how weird this is for me."

"I know, but I had no one else to call."

"Don't you have any friends? Your mom? Your dad? Anyone else?"

"Please I just need you to this, think of as favor for Logan." The girl began to turn around, Rory grabbed her arm. "Please." Naddie stopped, then walked into the room. She surveyed the apartment for a little while.

"Where's the bathroom?" Rory pointed in the direction of the bathroom and followed Naddie to it. Naddie reached the bathroom, she peered in. "You coming, or am I making this a public announcement?" Rory walked into the bathroom in front of Naddie shielding her eyes from the test on the sink.

"You know how to read those things?"

"Well you got the easy kind, so yes. I think I can handle the words 'Pregnant' or 'Not Pregnant.' But thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Sorry. What does it say?" Naddie looked over it to see what it said. Then paused before she said anything.

"'Not Pregnant.'"

* * *

_**Author's note:**_ I'm sorry, I know a lot of you are disappointed. But with Logan in London, I didn't want him to miss everything. ( The 'no hiding' it is for those of you who were very passionate about that).So, I hope that you still enjoyed it, please read and review. 


	4. Primitive Urges

**_Disclaimer:_** Own nothing.

**_Note:_** Rating change. I think the chapter title tells why.

* * *

"'Not Pregnant.'"

Rory felt her breathing stop, tears weld up in her eyes and she collapsed against the bathroom wall, the tears overwhelming her entire body; as she slide down to the hard tile floor she felt Naddie grab her arms, to try and slow down the descent. Rory sat there crying; why was she crying she had never even had the baby to begin with? How could she cry over something that she never had?

Rory opened her eyes; tears had crusted over them, she rubbing them, she sniffled; and almost instantly a tissue was thrust in to face. As Rory turned to see the owner of the arm, she saw Naddie sitting in the tub, fully clothed, reading a book; not paying much attention to the fact that Rory was now awake.

"How long have you been here?" Rory saw the look of surprise on Naddie's face when she discovered that Rory was conscious.

"Since you opened the door for me." The girl looked at Rory like she had gone crazy.

"Why did you stay?"

"Because, even though I am not completely fond of Logan, he would have wanted someone to stay with you; and I could find your Rolodex to call anyone else."

"Thanks."

"No problem… and hey, I'm sorry."

"It's for the better, right? This way I can focus on just finishing school right now.

"I better go my cell phone rang like fifteen times while I was here." Naddie pointed to the tub, "and I think Colin might be worried where I am." She climbed out of the tub, put on her flip-flops and left the bathroom; Rory heard the door open. "You sure you don't need anything else?"

"I'm sure." Rory heard the door shut. She was left there in silence, alone, and empty.

She stood up and walked out of the bathroom. Lying on the counter in the kitchen was her cell phone. She picked it up; dialing the number that she knew by heart.

"Rory?"

"Yeah Logan, it's me." Her voice was soft.

"My god I was calling you all night, but no one picked up."

"Sorry I fell asleep."

"Well… what did it say?"

"I'm not pregnant." The other line was silent.

"I'm not sure if I'm relieved or disappointed?"

"Me either."

"Well…" Logan awkwardly made the transition to something more pleasant in the conversation. "I have a long weekend off soon and I was wondering if I should come home. It's up to you." Rory thought about it; she actually had to think whether she wanted Logan – the man that she loved – to come home.

"Yes. Come home." This was his home, when he was home it was a home.

"Friday at 9:05 pm."

"I'll be there." Rory couldn't wait for Friday; to see Logan again, to be with him. She hadn't really noticed that nothing else seem to matter during the time he was gone. The week dragged on; everyday felt like ten, all she wanted was to be in Logan's arms, to feel him around her, with her, next to her.

* * *

Rory stood out side the greeting gate at the airport; where was he, her eyes darted to the television where the flight information was being displayed: Flight 152; New York to Hartford; Deboarding. Five minutes felt like an eternity; but there through the crowd of people, Rory saw Logan's blonde hair, his smiling face, and before Rory knew what she was doing she had run in to Logan's awaiting arms. He held her close, she could feel his heart beating; Rory felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Hey, no crying. You can't cry whenever I come home; you know I hate to see you cry." Logan wiped the tears from her face. The two walked out of the airport hand in hand, to the car hand in hand; on the way home Rory had to use everything not to look at Logan; even though she could feel his eyes not moving off her. The reached their destination in what was the longest ten minutes of Rory's life. Logan reached for his bag just before he heard Rory lock the car doors. The two walked to the elevators, up to the sixth floor, to the apartment door, in to the front room; all in silence. Rory heard Logan drop his bag as soon as he had entered, then felt his hands slowly make their way around her; he spun her around so that their faces were inches from each other. "It's been to long." Logan leaned in to her. She felt herself give him everything; she opened her mouth to his feverous endeavors, allowing him entry. He pushed her backwards into the middle of the room, untucking his shirt as he went; she slowly unbuttoned it, pulling the lapels towards her making the space between them almost nonexistent. The two moved in to the bedroom, maneuvering passed the furniture so effortlessly, like they had done so many times before. They separated, both gasping for breath, He pulled his shirt off completely, moving towards her, she reached out her hands undoing his belt as he tilted her head back and stole her away for another passionate hello. She pushed his pants down, as he began to undress her, breaking their contact for only seconds as he pulled off her shirt; she took her hands off his chest and began to move towards his still ever present boxers, he had began pushing her back to the headboard of the bed. He was free, as was she. They broke contact once again. She looked up into his eyes, she could see the need, the love, the lust; but there was something new that Rory had never seen before: sadness. Logan broke her concentration as he eased in to her; small moans were released from her throat, as Logan began with his own animalistic moans of pleasure. The two continued in their primitive urges; collapsing into hurried breath when they had finished. Rory turned to see Logan staring at her, his elated smile greeted her; Rory shifted herself in to the crock of Logan's arm and fell peacefully asleep.

**_

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for all the great reviews hope you like this one as well. Season finale this week: so sad. Read and review please._**


	5. Sturdy Embrace

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing, except Naddie.

* * *

The next morning Rory awoke still in Logan's sturdy embrace; as she turned to face him she was surprised to find that Logan was awake.

"Were you watching me?"

"Yes, I missed the way you sleep."

"I'm not sure if that's sweet or kind of creepy."

"Sweet. What do you want to do today." The smile faded from Rory's face.

"I actually have to go into work for an hour or two; maybe you can go over to Colin and Finn's, hang out there for a little while. Then we can do what ever you want." Rory knew what Logan wanted to do, she wanted it as well.

"That sounds like a good plan." Logan said this with a twinkle in his eye, thinking of the joy they would have after his time with his friends. Rory began to get out of bed, but Logan pulled her back down rolling on top of her, he kissed her; making her forget what she was leaving the bed to do.

"Logan…" she regretfully separated from their kiss. "I have to get to work. But after; I promise."

"Do you have to take a shower?"

"After last night, yes." Rory said as she pulled on a robe to go and get coffee from the kitchen.

"Okay, let's go." Logan was out of bed in a flash, grabbing Rory's leading her into the bathroom, she laughed. She had forgotten about the sadness that she had seen last night.

* * *

"There's a glow about you today, Gilmore. Your not…?"

"No, my boyfriend came home last night."

"Oh, that explains it then. Wait, he came home last night and you're here. Wow, you really are a workaholic."

"No I'm not, he's visiting friends. So it works out." Greg coughed something that Rory couldn't quite hear but it sounded like 'Workaholic.' She wanted to fight him on it; but all she really wanted to do was see Logan.

As she walked down the hall to Colin and Finn's apartment she heard yelling coming from the other side of the door. Forgetting to knock she walked in to the living room. There was Logan and Colin, desperately trying to hold Naddie back from lunging at someone. Rory turned to see Finn prancing around taunting her.

"Don't make me let go of her, Finn. Because I will, and then you'll be dog food." Finn stopped dancing; it wasn't because of Logan's threat, rather it was because he had noticed Rory.

"Well hello, love." Logan turned his attention away from Naddie, letting go and walking over to Rory to say his own 'hello.'

Colin was not strong enough to keep Naddie restrained and toppled over as she launched in Finn's direction tackling him to the ground.

"Say it, say it." she had Finn pinned to the floor; she straddled him, her knees holding down each arm, her hands locked around his neck.

"If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask, love." Finn gasping for breath as he struggled to get the words out. Naddie tightened her grip and Finn made a sound for help.

"Logan, I could use some help." Colin was trying unsuccessfully to pull Naddie off Finn. Logan rushed over seeing his friend in distress; he and Colin were able to pull Naddie off of Finn, who, after he was freed, took many a deep breath but not yet sitting up. Logan carried Naddie to the couch and whispered something in her ear; she put her hand over the top of her head and rushed to the bathroom. Finn was sitting up against the wall, Colin had brought him a drink; the color had returned to his face and his breathing was normal.

"Is she always like that?" Rory had never met anyone, who was as impulsive as Naddie.

"What? Violent."

"No; erratic. She seemed so nice when I met her, before."

"She has her moments." Logan and Rory left the ego bruised Finn and Colin to themselves. As they walked down the hall, Rory wanted to know.

"What did you say to her to get her to leave the room so fast?"

"I told her that her roots were showing." Logan didn't even glace over at Rory as he said this, only pressed the down button on the elevator.

"She doesn't anyone to know she has blonde hair?"

"No. She thinks that she still has red hair."

"When did she have red hair?"

"When she was little, she had this really dark red hair; like blood red. It turned to brown but she's still self-conscious about it; and you know Finn's thing for red-heads." Rory laughed. The two entered the elevator and went home falling in to bed, finally able to do what they had wanted to do since they had gotten up.

**_

* * *

Author's note: I know this one is short but I wanted to get this in. Wanted to add: I love Finn, he is one of the funniest characters ever on GG; that's why he's in this chapter. Please read and review._**


	6. A Bittersweet Goodbye

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing, except Naddie.

* * *

It was after midnight when Rory stared up at the ceiling. Logan was leaving in three hours. She might as while get up now; she might as well wake him up too; so the two of them could say a proper goodbye. Logan rolled over in his sleep, Rory could now see his face better; Rory was amazed to see a tear running down his cheek. He had never really cried in front of her, even when he had been hurt.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Logan groggily opened his eyes to Rory's concerned face.

"What?" Logan's voice has raspy with sleep.

"You're crying." She put her hand up to his face to dry the tear.

"It's nothing, really. Just…"

"What?"

"I'm a little depressed that… well you're not pregnant."

"You wanted me to be pregnant?"

"Well not at first; at first I was scared to death about a baby, but then when I had sometime to think about I didn't know why I was scared. Because, well… I don't want to have a baby with anyone else but you." Rory herself felt like she was going to cry.

"We will have a baby; in time. When I graduate, and have a job, and you come home; then we can think about it." Rory never thought that she would be the one trying to convince Logan to wait to have a baby; with Logan's commitment problems she always thought that she might have to trick him into giving her a baby.

"Yeah, we'll wait…" Logan paused, "'till we're married, too." Rory felt a smile creep across her face; Logan had never really mentioned marring her, she knew he thought about it but he had never said anything. "What time is it?"

"Three-twenty."

"I got three hours to leave you with the best goodbye of your life." Logan pulled Rory in to a passionate kiss while he shifted on top of her.

* * *

Rory waved good-bye to Logan as he walked through security. She thought of the time and conversation that they had had early that morning; Logan wanted her to have his child, her and only her. As Logan disappeared behind one of the partitions, she saw him give a small final wave to her. She was sad that he had to leave, just as they had begun to talk about their future together. It was bittersweet; she found out how he really felt, just to have him leave her again. A bittersweet goodbye.

* * *

Rory walked down the hallowed halls of Yale, to the Yale Daily News office. As she was about to walk in to the office she heard a voice that she knew immediately: Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Nadine, just wait. She'll be here any minute."

"No, you don't understand Uncle Mitch…" Naddie was cut off by Mitchum when Rory a walked into the news office.

"Nadine, this is Logan girlfriend Rory Gilmore."

"Yeah, I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. I've met her before."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Naddie looked like she was about to tell Mitchum she had, but he began again. "Rory's the editor of the Yale Daily News. Why don't you talk with her about working here?" Naddie nodded, Mitchum began to walk out of the room when he stopped. "Have your father call me about that golf on Wednesday, okay. It was nice seeing you again Rory." Mitchum gave a fake little smile and left.

"I'm sorry."

"You want to work on the paper?"

"No, Mitchum wants me to work on the paper. I'm sure he feels that my parents aren't pushing me enough, especially into things I don't want to do." Rory laughed, she knew what Naddie was talking about: Logan's situation. "Well, I'll see you around." Naddie left, Rory knew that she probably would never see Naddie on campus again, she was like her brother and his friends; school was just a social event to them.

"Alright everyone lets get started…" Rory began the introduction of how the Yale Daily News worked, for the new freshmen. There were only a few left, compared to how many there were on the list but as she looked around she saw the scared looks on all of the newbie's faces and assumed that Paris had frightened the rest away.

**_

* * *

Author's Note: I wasn't going to have this chapter I put it in because I hope it answers your questions about how Logan feels (thats why it's so short). Hope you enjoy, I have Finn coming up in the next chapter. Please read and review._**


	7. Hello Rory How are you?

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing, except Naddie and Greg.

* * *

"So what do you have tomorrow?" Paris sat down at the first desk in the news room. 

"Oh, tomorrow is my creative writing class. The teacher is supposed to be pretty neat."

"Neat? 'Well gee, Mary-Anne that sounds swell." Rory picked up her coat; walking towards the door.

"I'm leaving."

"Fine be that way….I'll see you tomorrow, at five?" Rory hung her head and defeatedly proclaimed:

"I'll be the one with the coffee."

* * *

Rory walked into the class a little late, she took a seat in the back but the teacher was not there yet, so she was safe. After a few minutes a man walked in, spreading his arms he greeted the class with a flamboyant air. 

"Welcome. This is Creative Writing, 202." One boy stood up excusing himself as he went; there was always at least one. "Everyone else in the right place?" Everyone looked around to see if anyone else got up, but they didn't. "Well; for the first day I like to do a little something for dramatic affect. For, in order to write good stories one has to be in touch with their eccentric side." He glanced around the room looking at all the egger faces. "You." He pointed to someone up front; he gestured for her to stand up, she did. "My god, darling are you sure you are in the right class?" She nodded, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Rory heard around her the girls make the noises that were usually reserved for puppies and babies, along with a few 'Oh, little freshie.'

"Well… come here… face the class. Now darling what is your name? ... A little louder so they can hear." Rory looked up to see the last person she had expected: Naddie.

"My name is Nadine McCrae." Naddie looked up at the class; she smiled when her eyes fell on Rory, now she wasn't completely alone. Rory saw that her face it was a beet red.

"Do you know someone? ... Well, say hello."

"Hi." Naddie waved at Rory, she waved back.

"No; a proper hello." He whispered something in Naddie's ear.

"Hello Rory. How are you today?" The professor motioned for Rory to stand and reply.

"I fine, Naddie; how are you?"

"A little embarrassed." The professor shooed her away. A few of the student laughed as Naddie walked back to her seat; Rory sat down.

"Humility: some of you laugh but it is a very real thing. At some point in your life you will feel humility's grip. That is why I am assigning your first short story on the topic, because it will most likely be the easiest for you all to complete. When I say short story, I want at least four pages or the best character development I ever seen; honestly, when you really sit down and write it, you'll be surprised how easy it will be. It can be from your own life or a made-up experience, I don't care. One and a half space please; due in two classes. Now let's get started…" The professor continued on with the lesson telling the students all about the syllabus, but Rory had begun zoning out.

* * *

"So how are your classes?" It had been a good week since Logan and Rory had had a conversation; the last week they had been playing phone tag – not exactly what Rory had expected of from their relationship; but yet there it was. 

"They're okay. I have Naddie in one of my classes."

"Really? Which one?"

"Creative writing."

"Oh. How are you liking that?" The conversation felt forced; she could tell that Logan was obviously preoccupied with something else, she didn't feel hurt; she sat on their bed typing up her next article.

"It's good. I've only had one class, so…" The conversation lagged a little until Roy heard a thud on the other line.

"Oh, shit! Crap! God Damn!"

"Logan what's wrong?"

"I dropped a pan on my foot."

"Oh; poor, baby." Rory stopped herself; she had spoken the word that she wasn't sure if Logan wanted to hear. It didn't faze him.

"Logan's got a booboo."

"Logan, don't refer to yourself in the third person."

"Logan want Rory to kiss it."

"I'm not going to kiss your foot over the phone." Rory could hear Logan making pretend sniffles on the other side; she caved. "Mmmwwah." Rory made a big smooch and heard Logan laugh.

"So, you do love me."

"Yes, I do. Logan I have to finish this article by tomorrow; so I'll call you back later. Bye, love you." Logan said his goodbye as well and hung up the phone.

* * *

"What crawled up your ass and died?" 

"What?" Rory hadn't heard Greg's remark

"Nothing. What's up with you Gilmore; bad day?"

"Bad day; bad week; bad month."

"Geez, sorry. Hey you want to come out with me and some of the others." The offer was good, get drunk, fall asleep, and not wake up till noon; just what she needed.

"Sure."

* * *

Rory walked the last few paces to the door; she looked up at the number, this wasn't her door. No, this was Finn and Colin's, she hadn't noticed that she walked all the way there. Now she remembered why she was there; she had a hang over, and Finn had said he could cure any hang over ever created. Rory pushed the door open, hearing muffled voices on the other side. 

"Holy crap!" That was the only thing Rory could think of as soon as she walked in. There was Finn on the couch with some girl half way into doing the nasty.

"Oh, shit!" Finn fell off the couch, his pants halfway off. He scurried to his feet, quickly pulling up his pants and dashing to his room. Rory turned her attention to the girl on the sofa. She propped herself up on one elbow; her shirt was unbuttoned relieving a camisole underneath; she pushed her from her face giving her that 'I-was-just-making-out' look, and Rory took a surprised intake of breath.

"Hello Rory. How are you today?"

"Naddie!"

**_

* * *

Author's note: What do you think was Rory's most embarrassing moment, please do tell (I need some ideas). Also; no, Greg is not a love interest; just in case you were wondering. APs are over so I'll have a little more time to work on this. Please read and review. _**


	8. LoveHate Relationship

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing, except Naddie.

**_Note:_** Italics are Rory thoughts or dreams.

* * *

"Naddie!" The girl sheepishly looked about at Rory; she was scared, Rory could see that. Rory turned on her heal. This, she could not deal with; she walked down the hall, to the elevator, to her car, and drove home; all she could think of was: _'Finn really could cure any hangover; he would just replace it with a new headache.' _

* * *

Rory skillfully avoided any path she thought Naddie might use, until her creative writing class. Rory walked into class late again, making sure to stay clear of Naddie; for some reason she was embarrassed for Naddie. As the class began Rory realized that part of the professor's shtick was to get the class moving, which unfortunately gave Naddie a chance to move right next to Rory. When the class ended Rory knew that she couldn't get away from Naddie; Naddie stood up.

"You want to get some coffee?" Naddie looked so pitiful; how could Rory say 'no?'

"Sure." The two walked to the closest coffee cart; Naddie just had a juice while Rory had her coffee with a double shot. The two took a seat on one of the close benches. The awkward silence broken only when Naddie spoke.

"Please, don't tell Colin."

"I wasn't going to." A look of relief came over Naddie's face; she hugged Rory, taking her by surprise. Naddie separated; Rory saw her once again for who she really was: a scared little girl. Naddie smiled. "I just have a question." Naddie tried to read Rory's face, she nodded. "I thought you hated Finn?"

"I do."

"But, the two of you were making out."

"Yes."

"Are you dating?"

"No."

"Are you…?

"Yes."

"Are you dating other people?"

"We aren't excusive; if that's what you're asking."

"Are you sure you're up for that; Logan and I tried it and…" Naddie cut her off.

"I'm not you, and Finn's not Logan; so don't try and compare us to you." Naddie's face had turned from scared of who Rory would tell, to angry in less than five seconds. She stood up and walked away leaving Rory stunned at what had just happened. Erratic. That was the only word to describe Naddie: erratic.

* * *

Rory stood in the kitchen debating between old Chinese or old Italian; there was a knock on the door. Naddie stood on the other side; as soon as the door was open she walked in.

"It hurts to see him with other girls, doesn't it?" Naddie nodded; Rory pulled her in to a hug, Naddie pushed her away.

"I think I love him."

"Tell him."

"Oh, it's just that simple." The expression on her face was that of sarcasm.

"Yes, it can be if you let it."

"I hate him, though."

"Why?"

"He's what I am." Rory didn't understand but Naddie collapsed on the couch. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah. Do you want to keep talking about it?"

"No." The girl closed her eyes, and laid back on the couch; Rory walked back in to the kitchen deciding on Italian.

* * *

"_Catch me!"_

"_Ace, give me back my pants."_

"_No!" Rory jumped on the bed like a child; she didn't want Logan to go._

"_Ace." Logan tried desperately to use his authoritative voice._

"_Make me." Logan walked over to the bed, looking up at Rory. He pulled the boxers that she was wearing closer toward him, she moved slowly along with them. He craned his neck up towards her, she bent down. He pulled her in to a kiss; forgetting why she was on the bed, Rory dropped to her knees, kissing Logan back with an even greater passion. He grabbed his pants, walking into the bathroom. "Not fair!"_

"_Neither is life."_

"_That better be a cold shower Huntzberger; because, if that thing on my leg was what I thought it was, I'm not going not help you now. _

"Rory?" Rory slowly opened her eyes; dazed to see Naddie standing over her.

"Where am I?"

"You fell off the bed."

"I did?"

"Yeah, and then you started talking to yourself."

"I did?"

"Yeah." Naddie held out her hand to help Rory up.

"What time is it?"

"Umm…" Naddie looked at her watch, "ten after nine."

"Oh."

"Hey thanks for the couch."

"No problem. Hey, did you figure out your Finn relationship?"

"I've decided it's a Love/Hate relationship." Naddie gave a little wave, and turned to leave; she walked out once again leaving Rory all alone.

**_

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. And, Help Me please_; I need an embarrassing moment for Rory's paper. So far I have:** Thanks for all the reviews. And, ; I need an embarrassing moment for Rory's paper. So far I have: 

Lindsey and her mom attacking Rory and Lorelai in the town square ( after Rory's letter to Dean) - mrmp

Stunt in Prof. Bell's class with Colin, Finn and Logan; when Chilton student was there. - Gilmorefan31

Getting hit by dear and yelling in class; first test at Chilton. - Gilmorefan31

Tell me what you think or if you have any other ideas; I have a few of my own, but I can't remember everything (especially the Jess year; I remember Jess not Rory). Please read and review.


	9. Finn! What the hell!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Naddie.

* * *

Embarrassing moments. Rory sat there trying to think of an embarrassing moment; she had had some many how could she pick just one? Paris walked into the news room.

"What ya doing Gilmore?"

"Trying to think of an embarrassing moment of mine."

"Oh, well that won't be hard for you."

"Thanks. Remind me why are we friends?"

"Because despite all my neuroses, you know that I'm the only person who can tell you the truth." Rory laughed; Paris was right. "Well, I just came to make sure you got my article. You know Doyle and I are going away for the weekend; because I don't have a class on Monday." Paris looked practically giddy.

"Well you two have fun."

As Rory walked out of the building her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Yes."

"It's Honor."

"Oh, hi Honor. What's up?"

"You haven't gotten your mail yet."

"No. What should I be warned about?"

"Nothing; just that you are invited to a 'Huntzberger Extravaganza.' I just thought I'd let you know that it was actually my mother's idea, and that I think you should come."

"Your mother invited me?"

"Yeah."

"Does your father know?"

"Yeah. Apparently, they both feel it's time for other people to see you as a prospective member of the family. This is big, very big. It took them years to stop putting 'and guest' on my invitations."

"Wow. Well I'll have to see if I'm free."

"Well just thought I'd warn you. Okay bye."

"Bye." Rory walked the rest of the way to her car. They were excepting her, yes very slowly; but they were nonetheless.

* * *

"Well, are you going to go?" Naddie swatted Finn's hand away from her piece of cake, mouthing the word 'mine;' Finn mouthed something that Rory couldn't see, but it made Naddie blush, so she wasn't about to ask what it was.

"We're all going, so you won't be alone." Colin said this as he took a sip of coffee; the five of them sat in a little café on the edge of the Yale campus. "I mean if you worried about feeling awkward."

"Yeah we'll all be there, love."

"Not me. I'll be in France."

"Well all of us that matter." Robert shot Finn a look that could kill. Finn had been a little testy with him since they had sat down; Rory believed it was because Robert had sat next too Naddie.

"Moral support, you know." Naddie gave Rory a reassuring smile. "Oh crap, what time is it?"

"1:15"

"I got a class in fifteen minutes." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey wait." Robert stood up, following Naddie. "I got a class too." They all watched as Naddie and Robert left the café, and walked across the street.

"You think that they're doing anything?"

"You mean walking to class?"

"No, I mean… Naddie has been acting funny. I think she and Robert are dating." Colin was still watching Naddie and Robert walk away; Rory looked over at Finn, the look on his face was one that Rory thought a volcano would have just before it explodes.

"Are you sure?" Rory said not taking her eyes off Finn.

"Yeah. I've seen them getting pretty close over the past few weeks; since she's been in school."

"Excuse me, I just remembered that I have to go and… I got to go." Finn stood up excusing himself, his face so full of angry that Rory thought it would be better if she went with him. They spent the rest of the day together, meeting up with Colin, after one of his classes.

"Oh hey look." The minute Rory said it, she regretted it. Naddie and Robert were walking towards the group, across a small patch of grass; when the two were about forty feet away; they stopped, Robert leaned into Naddie, he pushed a piece of hair behind Naddie's ear, and whispered something in her ear. From where they were Rory could Naddie's laugh travel across to them; before Robert was finished Rory felt Finn leave her side; she saw him run across to Naddie and Robert. Robert looked up at Finn, as Finn slammed him to the ground; Naddie screamed and started pulling Finn off of Robert. Rory and Colin dashed over to help Naddie.

"Finn, what the hell?" Robert held his hand up to his lip trying to stop the blood.

"You stay away from her; you hear?"

"You don't own her Finn. She can be with anyone she wants. So lay off."

"No! She's with me!"

"What?" Colin and Naddie asked at the same time; Colin had a worried look on his face after Finn had stated this. Finn looked up at Naddie.

"I don't want you to see anyone else. I want it just to be us, okay?" Naddie threw her arms around him, kissing him square on the lips; Finn fell backwards, now lying on the grass.

"Wait, what?" Colin was still out of it. "Are you… how long… when did…what?" He couldn't even from the words to his questions. Naddie pulled herself off of Finn and sat up. Without a word Colin jumped on Finn; hitting his face and yelling at him. "You….you…doing….my…sister!"

"Colin, get off of him!" Naddie pulled Colin off of Finn. Colin sat there on the grass panting; his face full of anger.

"How long?"

"Since I got home."

"Have the two of you…?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No." All five sat on the grass; they waited, it had begun to get dark before anyone spoke again. "You hurt her, I'll kill you."

**_

* * *

Author's note: Finn, Colin and Robert didn't graduate with Logan. Still help with embarrassing moment. Please read and review._**


	10. Come on

_Disclaimer: You know it._

_Note: I had to write the first part because I was going into Rogan withdrawal. The beginning is also because the sroey is called "Better Off StayingAsleep" and I needed Rory tohave a dream that she would want to wake up from.Please read and review._

_

* * *

Rory sat of the edge of the bed; Logan was sleep, he looked so peaceful, like an angel. _

"_You know Ace I can't sleep when you're staring at me like that."_

"_Sorry." She couldn't help it he was just too beautiful._

"_Come here."_

"_What?" Logan pulled her towards him, he kissed her lips; she returned his enthusiasm, allowing herself to be pulled down even farther on to him. "I thought that you were tired."_

"_I was…but I found a new energy." Logan glanced down at the sheets, that were slightly tented; Rory followed his gaze. "You can't leave me like this now, can you Ace?"_

"_No, I can't. What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I did?" Rory laughed_

"_I don't know." Rory leaned down again; she kissed Logan's lips. Logan could feel Rory's hands begin to investigate below the sheets. They were resting right now on his chest. Logan began to sit up, causing Rory to roll over; he pushed the rest of the sheets off of his body, and covered Rory's body with his own. She let him take control, he always asked for so little, also he 'claimed' that it was easier on his still sore ribs. She felt his hands in her hair as their tongues battled their own war for domination. Rory felt Logan breaking in the skirmish, he broke from the kiss; trailing his kisses down her chin, her neck; and pulling the straps of her night gown off, she felt him continue to the little space between her breasts. He stayed there, softly blowing on her skin between his kisses; his hands slowly moved up her sides, then he pulled off the rest of her night gown. He stopped his engagements on her chest and lift himself up on to his hands so that he was positioned above her. Rory looked up into his face; she put her hands around his neck, pulling him back down upon her; the weight of his warm body on top of her was something that she had missed during his time in London. Her hands continued down the back of his neck, his back, to the little dimples above his gorgeous ass; she pushed off his boxers, having some difficulty due to his excitement. She felt him put all of his weight on top of her as he entered her completely. The first waves of pleasure began to ripple through her body._ Rory's phone rang awaking her from her dream. _'God Damn!' _Rory thought, _'I'm going to kill whoever is on the other line!'_ Rory rolled on to her side and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Rory didn't care if her voice was pleasant; whoever this was had just woken her from the must action she had gotten in at least three weeks.

"I'm sorry did I wake you, Ace?" Logan: well at least it was someone she didn't mind being awoken for.

"Yeah, yeah you did."

"Oh, what were you dreaming about?"

"You."

"Me? Really what was I doing?"

"I think we both know what you were doing." Rory tried to say this in her most seductive voice, but it was too early in the morning for that.

"Well, I just called to tell you that I'm coming home." Excitement flooded Rory's mind.

"When?" He was coming home, and it wasn't a long weekend he was sneaking away for.

"For my parent's party in a week."

"Oh." He wasn't coming home just for her; he was coming home because his father wanted him to.

"But; because this is a 'Father approved' getaway, I can stay there for a few extra days." The smile returned to Rory's; he could stay for longer.

"That's great. Then maybe we can act out my dream."

"Oh, for sure. It's going to be my first priority when I get off that plane. And if you're not careful I'm going to have you right there in one of the bathrooms."

"Well, I'll try not to look too sexy." She heard him laugh.

"You can try; but I don't think you'll succeed."

"Just for that; I'm going to ugly-it-up, big time. You won't even recognize me." Logan groaned. There was some noise in the background which drew his attention away from Rory.

"Hey I got to go. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you think: cold cream and curlers or a potato sack?"

"I'm hanging up now. I love you, you crazy girl."

"I love you too." Rory heard the phone click; she searched for the clock; its hostile red numbers glowed in the semi-darkness of the room: 7:02. She might as well get up now, she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.

* * *

Rory sat in the back of the room as she always did; she had gotten there early or at least before the majority of the class. She watched as they all filed in at their leisure. She was dazed slightly; her coffee buzz was wearing off. 

"Here." A cup of coffee cart coffee was thrust into her face; she looked up to see the person attached to the arm, it was Naddie.

"What's this for?"

"Finn got me coffee."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"I don't drink coffee this late in the day, but I know you do. So take it." She pushed it again closer to Rory's face.

"Thanks." Rory took the coffee; not only because she was going through withdrawal but also because if Naddie got any closer to her face with the coffee, it would be up Rory's nose. Naddie sat down next to Rory; flopping her bag in the next seat. Rory felt Naddie staring at her, she reached towards Rory's desk.

"So… what you write about?" Naddie picked up the paper that was sitting on Rory's desk Rory began to protest but it was too late; Naddie was already laughing. "I didn't know my brother had the balls to do that." She flipped to the next page. "Hmmm...I wonder if Finn still has that Copper uniform."

"Well, if you are going to read mine, I get to read yours." Rory began to reach across Naddie towards her bag.

"Oh no. I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because, if Logan ever found out that you knew what I wrote about, I would never live it down."

"Oh, now I'm intrigued." Rory began reaching towards Naddie's bag with more gusto.

"No." Naddie threw herself on top of her bag. The professor began class, and asked for all the papers to be handed in; as the last paper was handed up to him, Rory leaned over and whispered to Naddie.

"Come on tell me. I promise I won't tell. Please."

"No." Naddie turned her attention toward the professor, who had began gesturing enthusiastically about something; Rory dropped the subject.

Class ended and Naddie started to pack up rather quickly, she left in a hurry; Rory followed.

"Come on, please tell me."

"No!"

"How can it be more embarrassing than having an entire class think you are sleeping with two boys at once? Or being told to 'give them bck their balls' with one of your professors standing right there. "

"Oh, it's not as bad; but if I told you, he'd never let me hear the end of it. It was suppose to stay a secret."

"Well you told the professor so you might as well tell me. I promise I won't tell. Please." Rory had never had to convince anyone so much before in her life. "Please." Naddie stopped and stared at her. Contemplating whether or not she could trust Rory. "Pinkie swear." Rory held out her pinkie finger to Naddie, she laughed.

"Alright, but you promise you won't tell anyone?" Rory nodded; Naddie pulled her in to a doorway. "How good is Logan in bed?" Rory was dreading what was going to come next: _'Had she and Logan had sex; had Colin caught Naddie losing her virginity to Logan?'_ "Because the most embarrassing moment I could think of, for me and him, was when I was about eight and I went into my father's library; in there I found Logan…" Naddie paused, trying to form the words. "Umm… and so I went over to stand next to him and see what he was reading… only to discover that it was…um…'The Joy of Sex.'" Naddie paused to see Rory's reaction. "But that wasn't the worst part. After we had been sitting there for…I don't know a half an hour, my dad walked into find us sitting on the floor absolutely enthralled in this book, so he walked over to us and I asked him what that was, and pointed to a picture of a penis. He flipped out, Logan and I got a three hour talk on how those were adult books and those things were only for married people; and what sex was and what could possibly happen if we weren't prepared for the responsibility of it. It was offal, Logan kept laughing and I was sitting there petrified to get married; I was seriously thinking of becoming a nun. I think about two years later Logan lost is virginity, he couldn't hold ou…It's not funny." Rory had doubled over laughing.

"That's your most embarrassing moment?"

"That I wanted to share, yes. I was so humiliated, I couldn't look at my mom and dad for a week because I knew how Colin and I came to be. It was very traumatizing." Rory laughed, Naddie moved out of the alcove that they been standing in, and continued walking.

"That's not humiliated, it's just hilarious." Naddie had a stern look on her face, as Rory continued to laugh.

"I'm never telling you anything, ever again." Naddie hastily walked away from the hysterical Rory; Rory chased after her.

"Oh, come on don't be like that. I'm sure when your mom shows you how a condom works you won't be as nearly as embarrassed."

* * *


End file.
